


Undreaming But Not Unaware

by tielan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not sure where he is, but he knows Gwen's kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undreaming But Not Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect this fic was written to someone's prompt.

Arthur's not sure where he is, but he knows Gwen's kissing him.

It's the scent of her - clean linen with a hint of seared steel. It's the taste of her lips - a sweetness that owes nothing to the scented pastilles used to freshen the breath. It's the feel of her arm sliding around his neck, the curve of her waist beneath the embroidered bodice, the way she both invites him and claims him.

His reason is asking what she's doing, why she's kissing him.

His instinct is asking what he's doing, why he's not ravishing her.

Instinct wins.

Arthur leans in and feels her jaw angle up, inviting him deeper. He would fight hopeless odds, climb high walls, and disobey his father if she asked it.

Guinevere's never asked it of him.

And that wakes him up as nothing else would. Wakes him up to the fact that he's kissing Guinevere...somewhere. Without any explanation that his rational mind wants to give.

When he lifts his head, her lips are curved with a softness that flares heat in his belly, her eyes warm with a tenderness he's never seen directed at him before.

He's got to be dreaming. Except...even in his dreams, Arthur doesn't get this smile from Gwen.

Then the pain hits - his ribs, his belly, his thighs, his knees, and it's no dream.


End file.
